


the ceremony

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Janine has to take part in an unusual ceremony with her father.
Relationships: Anzu | Janine/Kyou | Koga
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 17





	the ceremony

This ceremony is an important part of her clan’s tradition, Janine knows that much. However, she has been kept in the dark about the rest of the details for her entire life, only knowing that every head of the clan has to take part in this same ceremony, while the elders watch on. As long as she can successfully complete the ceremony, then she will take her father’s place as the head of the clan, and from what Koga has told her, she has nothing to worry about, in terms of completing it.

When she asks if her training has been sufficient, he replies that, while her training has certainly prepared her for the duties she will face as the head, that there is not much training involved with the ceremony itself. That just makes it that much more mysterious to her, but she hopes that he is right, and that she has nothing to worry about, that she is going to complete it all just fine. The last thing she wants to do is disappoint anyone on such an important day for her.

But when she is asked to take her clothes off in front of everyone, she is not so sure about all of this.

“Is it for some sort of purification?” she asks, cocking her head. “Is there a cleansing or something?”

Koga shakes his head. “It is…far from clean. But you have nothing to worry about. Even I had to do this, and I promise that you will do just fine. And once it is over…then you will have taken my place, and at such a young age! I really am proud of you, my daughter.”

Her father is definitely acting strangely, but since she has no choice about all of this, since she definitely has to go through with this in order to succeed him as head of the clan, she sets to stripping down, deciding not to make it weird. After all, she is just getting naked before her clan, not a bunch of strangers she met on the street. She has no idea what he means when he says that this is “far from clean,” or why he is doting on her so much more than usual, almost as if he is sorry about something, but she pushes all of that out of her mind, until her clothes are on the ground.

“What do I do now?” she asks, eager to get started on whatever the next part might be.

“Now, you simply…take it,” he tries to explain, but his explanation makes no sense, and it is not cleared up in the slightest by him moving to stand behind her, bending her over so that she is facing the group of elders watching them. Janine can hear a rustling of fabric behind her, and realizes that her father is at least partially undressing right now, and as her panic begins to grow, she comes to a strange conclusion about what he is going to do to her.

“Wait, are we going to…?!” She can’t even finish her sentence. It all seems completely impossible, and so far removed from what she would have expected from this ceremony, not to mention completely taboo. Losing her virginity to her own father? Is that really what she has to do to take his place? And he said that he had to do it before too, that everyone has had to do this…

“I am sorry, Janine, but this is the tradition,” he replies, and she wants to reply in some way, but her breath catches in her throat when she feels the tip of his cock rubbing against her pussy. This is definitely not what she signed up for, and if she could find her voice to speak, she would certainly protest, certainly tell him to call the whole thing off, that she does not want this, that she does not want to be head of the clan if it means that she has to be fucked by her own father!

Except…except she starts to have second thoughts even before he has started pushing into her. At first, she tells her self that it is better to just endure, so that she does not let anyone down, but then, just before she forgets how to think entirely, she catches herself thinking that, if she has to lose her virginity to anyone, she is rather glad that it is her father.

And then he is inside of her, and she thinks of nothing at all, simply submitting and letting him have his way with her. She closes her eyes so that she does not have to face down the elders that watch her in this intimate moment, and when she does remember how to think, all she can think is that this is not so bad, that she might even like this.

No matter how she feels about this, it will all be over soon enough, and she is doing a great job- she knows that because Koga keeps murmuring praises to her, in a low voice that only she can hear. She is doing so good, she is going to be a great head, and she is still his little girl no matter what happens, that he loves her so much. If Janine could speak, she would make sure that her father knows she loves him too, that this changes nothing about her love for him.

Actually, it is probably better that she can’t speak, because she might not have the restraint to not confess that, if anything, this only makes her love this more. She does not want to want this, and from the start, she wanted to resist, but slowly, as she warms up to the idea more and more, she knows that this is exactly what she wants, as taboo and as repulsive as it may be too most. She and her father have always been particularly close, after all, and perhaps this is what it took for her to understand just what those feelings mean…

The ceremony comes to a close and Janine is named the head of the clan, and there is a great celebration held for her, but all the while, she can only think of how to ask her father if they can do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
